


Primum Non Nocere

by natoth



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Humor, M/M, Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Доктор Франклин узнает о сексуальной жизни Лондо Моллари больше, чем ему бы хотелось знать...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primum Non Nocere

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Primum Non Nocere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/54335) by [Andraste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/pseuds/Andraste). 



> Примечание: 1. Primum Non Nocere (лат.) - «Прежде всего, не навреди» (врачебное правило)  
> 2\. Тот факт, что в данном таймлайне Майкл Гарибальди все еще работает начальником службы безопасности станции, остается на совести автора.  
> Предупреждение: упоминается межрасовый секс  
> переведено для ФБ-2015, команда fandom babylon-5 2015
> 
> Бета: tigrjonok

За четыре года пребывания на «Вавилоне 5» Стивен Франклин привык к сложным пациентам. Он любил трудности, и постоянный поток новых рас с новыми медицинскими проблемами и опасностями распространения инфекций между видами не давали ему скучать. Как правило, он предпочитал лечить проезжих пассажиров, нежели заботиться о здоровье постоянных жителей станции. Посол Лондо Моллари еще был не самым худшим пациентом, с которым Франклину приходилось работать. По крайней мере, у него, в отличие от некоего центаврианского же дипломата, не было привычки есть то, что его организм не мог переварить.

— Честное слово, доктор, сколько еще будет продолжаться это утомительное обследование? Сейчас не самое удобное время.

С другой стороны, это не делало его приятнее в общении.

— Лондо, у вас был сердечный приступ менее двух месяцев назад. Мне нет нужды объяснять, что может произойти, если не наблюдать за состоянием вашего здоровья.

Лондо на самом деле очень быстро поправлялся — центавриане были более крепкой расой, чем казались, — но это вовсе не означало, что Франклин был готов отпустить его без осмотра, даже если для этого требовалось гнаться за ним до самой его каюты.

— У меня назначена важная встреча с послом геймов, которую нельзя больше откладывать. Вы могли бы прийти позже.

Лондо уже не переносил деловые встречи ради того, чтобы поиграть в казино или посмотреть на стриптиз, как это случалось несколько лет назад, но всегда был готов вспомнить о переговорах с послами, когда это было ему нужно. Мог бы все же найти пару минут и выслушать своего врача.

— Это займет всего десять минут. Прошло уже три недели со дня последнего осмотра, и я не уйду, пока вы не позволите мне хотя бы прослушать вашу грудную клетку.

Франклин сел на одну из богато украшенных вышивкой кушеток и скрестил руки.

Лондо посмотрел на него с явной недоверчивостью.

— Вы хотите сказать, что мне придется вышвырнуть вас вон?

— Валяйте, вызывайте службу безопасности, но мне бы хотелось посмотреть, как вы будете объяснять Гарибальди, что я напал на вас со стетоскопом в качестве оружия.

Лондо расхохотался, и его настроение мгновенно изменилось.

— А вы очень упрямый человек, доктор Франклин. 

Но это не звучало, как оскорбление.

— Пора вам смириться с этим, Лондо. А теперь, пожалуйста, снимите рубашку.

— Ну, если это так необходимо…

Франклин удивился, увидев его замешательство — Лондо никогда не был особо стеснительным раньше, хотя центаврианские мужчины всегда неохотно снимали одежду. Когда посол снял мундир и жилет, а потом расстегнул рубашку, доктор увидел, почему он был таким медлительным. Бледная кожа Лондо вся была покрыта синяками и кровоподтеками, на плече красовалась скверный след от укуса, явно воспаленный. Франклину не нужно было сверяться со стоматологическими картами, чтобы предположить, кто именно оставил эту отметину.

Встав, он осмотрел ее более внимательно, просто чтобы убедиться в правильности своих предположений.

— Это сделал нарн.

— Да, нарн, и я уверен, что вы его знаете, — мрачно ответил Лондо. — Боюсь, иногда он не осознает своей силы.

— Если на вас напали… — начал Франклин.

— Г'Кар _не нападал_ на меня. Мы были… ну… мне что, надо вам все в красках расписывать? 

Даже учитывая их историю и историю отношений их миров, Франклин не был шокирован. Ему довелось многое повидать во время своих странствий по космосу и работы на станции, и Лондо и Г'Кар наконец-то воплотили все те слухи, которые ходили о них с тех пор, как нарн прибыл на станцию. Когда Лондо был прикован к постели в госпитале, Франклин наблюдал за ними и подумал, что, возможно, в тех шутках была какая-то доля истины, и теперь испытывал слабое удовлетворение, увидев, что его предчувствия оказались верны. Ему хотелось пожелать им всего самого лучшего… но это вовсе не означало, что он оставит такие вещи без внимания.

— Что все равно не позволяет ему оставлять подобные синяки. Лондо, я еще не забыл, в каком состоянии он притащил вас в госпиталь несколько лет назад.

— Это было… — как вы говорите? — с тех пор утекло много воды, — сказал он смущенно. — Знаю, это выглядит забавно, особенно в моем возрасте, но это вряд ли ваша проблема.

Франклин решил сделать еще одну попытку. Повреждение, возможно, было случайным. 

— Послушайте, я знаю, что у Г'Кара большой опыт по общению с представителями других рас, не столь крепких, как нарны. И не думаю, что он бы допустил такое, если бы вы попросили его быть осторожнее.

— Мне не нужно, чтобы кто-либо был со мной «осторожнее», а если и понадобится, то это все равно не ваше дело.

Лондо снова начал натягивать рубашку.

— А теперь, полагаю, вам пора уйти.

На сей раз он действительно этого хотел.

— Конечно же, это мое дело, ведь вы — мой пациент. Более того, я знаю вас обоих уже много лет и просто хочу убедиться, что с вами все в порядке.

— И что вы намерены делать? Вызвать мистера Гарибальди и потребовать, чтобы он арестовал Г'Кара?

— Если это потребуется, то вызову.

Конечно, он помнил о врачебной тайне, но не было нужды напоминать Лондо об этом.

— Не надо меня защищать, особенно от того, от кого я не хочу защищаться.

— Погодите, — сказал Франклин, когда еще один вариант пришел ему на ум. — Вы хотите сказать, что сами попросили его сделать это с вами?

Конечно, Франклин не в первый раз слышал о том, как пациент получал повреждения в результате неудачного сексуального приключения с представителем другой расы, настаивая, что сам все спровоцировал.

Лондо отмахнулся.

— Я не хрустальная ваза, чтобы со мной деликатничать.

Внезапно вся ситуация обрела больше смысла. Ну, конечно, Лондо Моллари был настолько упрямым, что принял предупредительность за снисходительность, и с него станется подстрекать Г'Кара обращаться с ним более грубо.

— Итак, эти синяки доказали ваше мужество, или нам придется провести этот разговор снова? 

Оскорблять Лондо вряд ли было разумным способом решения проблемы, но столь упертая гордость выводила из себя. Франклину изо дня в день приходилось работать с людьми, которые были больны или ранены не по своей вине.

— Моя личная жизнь вас не касается. И мне не нужно ваше разрешение, чтобы что-то в ней предпринять. 

— Я не говорил, что вы должны лишать себя удовольствия — просто подумайте о последствиях, — ответил Франклин. — Этот укус, к примеру, инфицирован. Неудивительно, особенно если учесть, сколько бактерий живет во рту у среднестатистического нарна. Я дам вам крем с антибиотиком, чтобы вы обработали рану, и будет лучше, если Г'Кар воздержится от подобных действий в будущем.

Оставалось надеяться, что нет никакой инфекции, которая передавалась бы половым путем между нарнами и центаврианами, — по крайней мере, Франклин ничего такого не помнил. Но надо будет проверить на будущее.

— Я…

Что бы там ни хотел сказать Лондо, его слова заглушил звонок в дверь. Сперва Франклин подумал, что это посол геймов пришел заранее, но дверь распахнулась , и в каюту влетел Г'Кар, даже не дождавшись приглашения.

— Моллари, мне надо… — и он замер, узрев наполовину одетого Лондо и Франклина, сжимающего стетоскоп. — Я помешал?

— На самом деле, я рад, что вы пришли, — сказал Франклин. — Нам нужно кое-что обсудить.

— Нет, _не нужно_ , — твердо сказал Лондо.

— А, — сказал Г'Кар, явно осознав, на что они намекают. — Ясно.

Он повернулся к Франклину.

— Тут я вынужден с ним согласиться, — сказал Г'Кар. — Что бы вы ни подумали, вам нет нужды беспокоиться. Я уже сказал ему, что этого больше не повторится.

— Это не его дело, повторится или нет! — воскликнул Лондо.

— Но это определенно мое дело, и я сказал этим утром…

— Если вы двое собираетесь драться, то мне придется вызвать Гарибальди, — сказал Франклин.

— Давайте! Почему бы не созвать специальное заседание Консультативного Совета? — ответил Лондо, потянувшись за мундиром. Франклин явно упустил свое время для осмотра грудной клетки, да к тому же вряд ли было возможно сделать кардиограмму, когда Лондо находился в таком состоянии.

— Не сомневаюсь, что реакция мистера Гарибальди была бы очень забавной, — сказал Г'Кар. — Но нет нужды его беспокоить. Мы не собираемся драться.

Франклин смотрел на одного и второго, пока они переглядывались. Нет ничего хуже, чем оказаться посреди семейной разборки. Определенно, ему нечего беспокоиться о том, что Г'Кар причинит вред Лондо. Если он не придушил его до сих пор, то у него терпение святого.

— Хорошо, оставляю вас самих разбираться. Но, Лондо, я хочу, чтобы вы завтра явились в медлаб. Даже не думайте, что сможете избежать регулярных осмотров.

— Он там будет, — сказал Г'Кар. Лондо нахмурился, но не стал протестовать вслух.

Франклин прикинул вероятность завтрашнего визита посла — получилось примерно один к пяти. Но он все равно его разыщет, рано или поздно.

Оставив каюту Лондо, Франклин чуть не врезался в посла геймов.

— Не думаю, что посол Моллари готов принять вас сейчас, — сказал он.

— Он нездоров? — спросил гейм, из-за переводчика было неясно, обеспокоен он или раздражен из-за отмены встречи.

— Ему надо уладить срочное... семейное дело.

Каким бы образом Г'Кар и Лондо ни собирались решить свой спор, вероятно, они не хотели бы, чтобы их прерывали. Если они сумели не дать поводов для сплетен об их отношениях на станции, то им не захочется их оглашать. Франклин не мог их за это винить. Направляясь в сторону турболифта, он решил, что обязанность хранить врачебную тайну в данном случае придется весьма кстати. Ведь Майкл все равно в это не поверит.


End file.
